X-Men: Chronicles (Draco9904)
X-Men: Chronicles is an animated Netflix series based on the X-Men characters created by Marvel Comics. The series is a standalone series. It follows the titular X-Men who protect the world, dealing with mutant-related issues, while also training some new recruits. The series sticks close to the comics, while also introducing new elements. There are currently five seasons planned. Plot of the Pilot Anna Marie, a teenage mutant with the ability to inflict pain on any human she touches, is on the run from becoming captured by a human S.W.A.T team. She is eventually saved by Firefly, a mutant vigilante who helps young mutants. Marie and Firefly flee to safety and find Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, a safe haven for mutants. Firefly remembers the place long before, as she and Marie enter the place. There, Firefly finds her father Professor X / Charles Xavier, the founder of the school and the X-Men - a group of mutants who do their best resolve attacks involving mutants - as she reveals her name is Lisa Xavier. Marie is explained that she can absorb the powers of other humans by touching them, however, it will take some time to control these powers, just like any other mutant at the school has to learn to control their powers. Marie, accepted as a new student, is introduced by mutants Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake and Piotr Rasputin, all of which she easily gets along with and become friends. The X-Men, the professor's best veteran mutant fighters, consist of Scott Summers / Cyclops (the leader), Logan / Wolverine, Jean Grey, Dr. Henry McCoy / Beast (who also, alongside the professor and Jean, deals with the political issues involving mutants), and Ororo Munroe / Storm. Firefly was an early founding member of the team before she sacrificed herself to save the professor, and eventually got separated from them, as the X-Men presumed she was dead. Firefly was also Cyclops' girlfriend before she disappeared and he moved on to marry Jean.The professor believes that mutants should make peace with humans, as conflict will only make things worse. Their latest mission is to stop the evil Brotherhood of Mutants, led by Erik Lensherr / Magneto (the professor's friend turned enemy), from assassinating Senator Kelly, in an attempt to threaten humans that if they try to revolt against the Brotherhood, their race shall be die out. Erik believes that humans don't want to be seen as inferior and want to take down all mutants, therefore Erik believes that all humans shall bow down before him. The mission initially goes wrong when the humans take their presence the wrong way, thinking they are going to attack, but the X-Men eventually defeat the Brotherhood, who flees. The X-Men figure that they should train some new recruits if there are any threats that require more X-Men. Unbeknownst to them, Erik's supposed defeat was part of a much bigger plan. Characters (Cast is as of 2015) Main Cast *'Jensen Ackles' as Cyclops / Scott Summers: a mutant who can shoot energy blasts from his eyes, also the leader of the X-Men *'Summer Glau' as Firefly / Lisa Xavier '''(new original character):' a mutant activist who can control light energy, also Charles' daughter *'David Hayter''' as Wolverine / Logan / James Howlet: a mutant with regenerative healing abilities and bone (later adamantium) claws *'Katee Sackoff' as Jean Grey: a mutant with telepathic and telekinetic abilities *'Roger Craig Smith' as Beast / Dr. Hank McCoy: a mutant who can transform into a beast *'Viola Davis' as Storm / Ororo Munroe: a mutant who can control weather *'Steven Blum' as Professor X / Dr. Charles Xavier: a telepathic mutant activist, also founder of the X-Men and head of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters Recurring / Supporting Cast X-Men *'Rogue / Anna Marie:' a mutant who can temporarily absorb the powers of other mutants but can injure humans in a single touch from her skin, and later has flight and super-strength *'Collossus / Piotr Rasputin:' a mutant who can turn his body into metal form *'Iceman / Bobby Drake:' a mutant with ice powers *'Shadowcat / Kitty Pryde:' a mutant who can phase through any object, and later time-travel abilities *'(Aaron) Forge '(lesser known character):' a human who works as the tech person and occasional spy for the X-Men, also a master swordsman *'Angel / Archangel / Warren Worthington III: a mutant with giant wings (that later become mechanical) *'Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner:' a mutant who can teleport *'Gambit / Remy LeBeau: '''a mutant who can control kinetic energy *'Emma Frost: a telepathic mutant who can turn her body into diamond form *'''Psylocke / Betsy Braddock: a mutant with low-level telepathy and telekinesis Brotherhood of Mutants *'Magneto / Erik Lensherr:' an extremist mutant who can control metal, the leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants *'Mystique / Raven Darkholme: '''a mutant who can shape-shift and change her appearance to look like other people or mutants *'Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff: a mutant with mysterious "hex powers", one of Erik's three children and the first of the two Maximoff twins *'Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff: '''a mutant with super-speed, one of Erik's three children and the second of the two Maximoff twins *'Sabretooth / Victor Creed / Victor Howlet: 'a mutant with sabretooth claws and regenerative healing abilities, Wolverine's biological brother *'Juggernaut / Cain Marko: 'a mutant with super-strength *'Pyro / John Allerdyce: 'a mutant who can manipulate fire *'Toad: a toad-like mutant Other Characters *'Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur' *'Dr. Sinister / Dr. Nathaniel Forge' *'Polaris' *'Moira MacTaggert' *'Senator Kelly' *'President Worthington II' *'William Stryker' *'Dr.' Bolivar Trask Season Summary Season 1 * This first season focuses on the X-Men's battle against the Brotherhood of Mutants * Nightcrawler and Angel are introduced as new recruits of the X-Men * Rogue and Angel have a romance * Cyclops and Jean Grey are already married * Collossus reveals himself to be gay * Some episodes will be flashback episodes for Wolverine, the formation of the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants, Mystique, Weapon X, etc. * All of the Brotherhood members, including Magneto, are arrested by the government, except Mystique is taken in by the X-Men as she has ties to Rogue and Nightcrawler's past * From the end of Season 1 to the beginning of Season 3, Magneto becomes a Hannibal Lecter-type character Season 2 * The whole season is a loose adaptation of the Dark Phoenix Saga * Gambit and Psylocke are introduced as anti-heroes, and eventually and reluctantly join the X-Men * Emma Frost is introduced as a member of the Hellfire Club, and eventually turns to the X-Men * Rogue defeats Dark Phoenix by using Wolverine's healing powers and Shadowcat's phasing abilities, to absorb Dark Phoenix's powers, killing her * Jean Grey is killed off this season * As a result of the Dark Phoenix battle: ** Rogue has a secondary mutation where her power absorption powers can be controlled and gains flight and super-strength ** Cyclops is able to control his energy blasts ** Angel and Wolverine have disappeared Season 3 * The whole season focuses on the gathering of Apocalypse, Dr. Sinister and his Four Horsemen (Angel, Wolverine, Gambit and Psylocke) * Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver are introduced as anti-hero and villain, respectively, "avenging" Magneto * Cyclops and Firefly have a romance * Wolverine and Mystique have a Batman/Catwoman-like relationship * Scarlet Witch has a romance with Forge * Mystique reveals that she is Rogue and Nightcrawler's biological mother (their fathers being Sabretooth and Azazel, respectively) * A "cure" for mutations has been developed by Stryker * There is a divided response to the presence of a cure for mutants * Dr. Sinister reveals himself to be Forge's father * Forge sacrifices himself to defeat Apocalypse and Dr. Sinister, and is killed off * Wolverine gets his adamantium claws Season 4 * The whole season is based on any storyline involving Scarlet Witch, probably House of M * Quicksilver leads the escaped Brotherhood alongside Magneto * Polaris is introduced * Scarlet Witch creates Genosha, a safe haven for mutants to isolate themselves from the war between the X-Men, the Brotherhood and the humans * Stryker plans to fire a bomb at Genosha that will kill all of its inhabitants * Scarlet Witch goes crazy after the bombing * Scarlet Witch uses her hex powers, that can do anything, to resurrect Forge * Emma Frost is killed trying to help Scarlet Witch * Fearing she is too dangerous, Scarlet Witch uses the cure take away her own powers and becomes a human to be with Forge, while the Brotherhood is arrested (again) Season 5 (The final season) * The whole season focuses on the Sentinels and is loosely based on the Days of Future Past storyline * In the future, the X-Men and Brotherhood team up to take down all of the Sentinels